Author Fighters: Burst Soldier
by Sovereign64
Summary: My first Author Fighters story. An Author Fighter named DW64 must help a woman named Tifa Lockhart to free a group of people from becoming slaves of the Darksides. COMPLETE
1. Retirement

DW64: Hi guys, I'm back with another Author Fighters story. The last one wasn't good at all but I hope this fic will do better. So please enjoy my first official Author Fighters fanfic and hope you will all love it.

_**Author Fighters: Burst Soldier**_

_**Chapter 1: Retirement**_

**(Mogadishu, Somalia)**

In a dark room, three Author Fighters named TLSoulDude, Dimensiondude and Lunatic 121 were being held captive. All three brothers are being tied to a chair each and have cloths wrapped around their eyes, masking tapes paste on their mouths and anti-power cuffs cuffed on their wrists. Standing behind them are two armed Darksides with AK-47 rifles in their arms and in front of them is another Darkside talking to his cellphone.

Unaware to the Darksides, a man was standing on top of a building that is at the other side of the building the Darksides are in. The man is has black messy hair, black eyes and wears glasses, black leather armor, black gloves, long-sleeved blue shirt, black belt, black kneepads, blue pants and black boots. His name was Darren Watson AKA DW64.

DW64 looks through the scope of his sniper rifle and looks at the glass window of the Darksides' building and sees Soul and his brothers being held captive.

"DM, I've found Soul and his brothers. They are being held captive at the Darksides' building." DW said into his radio.

"Understood. Where are you?" DarkMagicianmon asked at the other side.

"At 32 Anderson Street." DW replied.

"Alright. Wait right where you are. Nukid, Jean and Mistress are on their way." DM said. DW then sees through his sniper rifle that the Darkside leader has put away his cell phone and gestures to the other two Darksides. The two Darksides nod their heads and all three aim their rifles at Soul, D-dude and Lunatic's heads.

"Sorry sir. No time." DW said to DM.

"What? DW-" But DM got cut off as DW hangs up his radio and aims his sniper rifle at the terrorist leader's head. He fires at the leader's head and the Darkside leader falls to the ground.

The other two Darksides gasp in alarm. DW then draws out his wire gun and shoots a hook at the Darksides' building. He holds his gun tightly and swings himself over to the building and smashes through the glass window.

Once he entered the Darksides' building, DW punches the nearest Darkside. The other Darkside tries to punch DW but DW grabs his wrist and twists his arm, making the Darkside yell in pain. He then kicks the Darkside's face, sending him falling to the floor.

DW then takes out his machete and breaks the cuffs that are cuffed around Soul's wrists. He then removes the cloth from Soul's eyes and pulls out the tape from his mouth.

"Thanks Darren." Soul said as he gets up from his chair.

"Don't mention it." DW said as he now the cuffs that are cuffed around D-dude's wrists while Soul goes over to Looney and help him out. After Soul, D-dude and Looney are all free, DW takes out his two-barrel shotgun and kicks the room door.

As DW walks out of the room, he turns to his left and shot down a Darkside. He gestures Soul, D-dude and Looney to follow him and they all walk down the corridor.

As they walk down the stairs, DW turns his head and sees three more Darksides running over. He quickly takes out his smoke grenade and throws the grenade at the Darksides. The grenade explodes and smoke filled the building. The Darksides fall to the ground and cough heavily while DW, Soul, D-dude and Looney quickly run over to the door. They open the doors and run out of the building, only to find more Darksides aiming their weapons at them.

"Are you guys ready?" DW asked Soul, D-dude and Lunatic121.

"You betcha." Soul said as he gets into his ultima form while D-due and Looney got into their fighting stances.

"Then let's get the hell out of here." DW then reloads his shotgun and fires at the Darksides.

* * *

**(Author Fighters HQ)**

The next day, at DM's office, DW64 sat in front of DarkMagicianmon. Sitting next to DW64 was MistressOfDawn.

"But sir, if I haven't fired at the Darkside, Soul and his brothers would have been dead." DW64 protested.

"DW, your mission at Mogadishu was a chance to prove your worthiness to the Author Fighters. Instead, you violated my order and play hero." DM said.

"But sir, DW64 did that so he can save Soul and his brothers' lives in time. Sometimes, a soldier can't always follow a general's order." Dawn protested.

DW64 frowned angrily and stood up from his chair. "Sir, if you think I'm not worthy enough to be an Author Fighter…then I quit."

"What?!" Dawn said shocked.

"DW, I didn't say that-" DM tried to speak.

"Forget it, DM. Save your breath. I've made up my mind." DW then walks out of the office door with Dawn following him from behind in concern.

As DW steps out of the office, he sees Nukid, Jean Kazuhiza, TLSoulDude, Dimensiondude and Lunatic121 standing in front of him.

"Hey DW, thanks again for saving me and my brothers." TLSoulDude said.

DW sighed. "No problem."

"We heard everything from outside. You wish to quit? What were you thinking?" Nukid asked.

"We can defend you right now, DW! We can tell DM how you save our asses back there!" Jean said.

"Yeah, DW. And we always respect you, even though you don't go in many missions." Dawn said.

"That's the point, guys. I joined the Author Fighters because I want to fight injustice with you guys. But I ended up not going into many missions. And my mission in Mogadishu was to prove I can be an Author Fighters, but Dm isn't satisfied." DW sighed sadly. "I mind as well quit."

Hey." Nukid said as he places a hand on DW's shoulder. "I always talk to DM for you."

"No Nukid. You don't have to defend me. I wish to quit." DW gently shoves Nukid's hand away.

"Well, it's your decision then. But remember, no matter where you go, you will always be an Author Fighter to us. And if you ever want to change your mind and come back here, we will always welcome you back." Dawn smiled sadly.

"Thanks guys. You all are really good friends. Thank you for everything." DW nods his head as he puts his hands into his pockets. Dawn, Jean, Nukid, Soul, D-dude and Looney watched DW walk away with sad expressions on their faces. They knew DW is a great member of the Author Fighters if only he believe in himself, but he wasn't able to see that.

**END OF CHAPTER**

DW64: that's the first chapter, guys. And I would like to apologize that in the next chapters, there may not be many appearances made by other authors since this story mainly focuses on DW64. But I'll try. Until then, read and review!


	2. Job as a Mercenary

_**Chapter 2: Job as a Mercenary**_

**(Three Months Later)**

**(Marseille, France)**

We now see a huge brown mansion somewhere in Marseille, France. In front of the mansion doors was a tall, muscular man wearing sunglasses, black shirt and blue jeans.

The man arched an eyebrow when he sees a blue Chevrolet Volt driving over to the mansion. When the car stops, a familiar man with black messy hair and wears glasses, brown jacket, white shirt, black gloves, grey pants and black shoes steps out of the car and walks over to the mansion.

The muscular man stood in front of the doors as the man walks over to him.

"Who are you and what is your business?" The muscular man asked.

"Oh nothing. Just want to see your boss." The man replied.

"Nobody sees the boss unless he has an appointment card. Do you have one?"

"No."

"Then leave."

"But I still need to see him." The man walks pass the muscular man but the muscular man grabs his arm tightly.

"I said…leave. You got a problem with that, punk?" The muscular man sneered.

The man nods his head and said, "Yeah, I do." Suddenly, the man turns to the muscular man and gives a swift punch to his head, causing him to let go of his arm. The man then jumps up and kicks him in the face again, sending him sprawling to the ground. The muscular man tries to get up but the man walks over to him and kicks his face again, knocking him unconscious.

"And I do have a name." The man said. "It's Darren Watson. Get it memorized."

Darren then turns back to the doors, opens them and steps into the mansion. After he enters the mansion, he walks up the stairs and walks down the corridor which leads him to another pair of doors.

He opens the doors which leads him to the dining room. He steps into the dining room which is a huge room that has a beautiful chandelier hang on the ceiling and a long table with silver plates, forks, knives and spoons neatly placed on it. Eight thugs then stormed into the room from the back door and aim their rifles at him.

Darren shifts his eyes to the plates, then looks back at the thugs. He jumps onto the table as the thugs start firing at him. He quickly grabs two plates and use them to shield himself from the bullets. He then jumps into the air and throws one of the plates at the thugs. Like a Frisbee, the plate flies through room and knocks down all eight thugs to the ground. The plate flies back to Darren, who catches it and throws them away. He walks pass the thugs, who all laid on the ground groaning, and walks through the room's back door.

* * *

Eventually, Darren arrives at the main room of the mansion. He takes out his two-barrel shotgun and kicks the doors open. Immediately, he noticed a man named Giovanni (From Pokemon), standing in front of his desk, wrapping an arm around Jiang Lihua's neck and pointing his gun at her head.

"Don't come any closer, or I'll shoot her brains out!" Giovanni yelled. Jiang Lihua whimpered in fear.

"Let the girl go." Darren demanded.

"First, where's the money?!" Giovanni asked. Darren then puts his hand into his pocket and took out a golden credit card.

"Here's their credit card, now, let go of…" Darren then heard a click. He quickly turns his head and shoots his shotgun at the painting that is hung at the side of the room. A few seconds later, a thug comes out from behind the painting and slumps to the ground.

Darren turns back to Giovanni. "Think you can pull off a trick like that? Hand over the girl. NOW."

Giovanni glares at Darren as he pulls Lihua closer to him and continues pointing his gun at her head. "Over my dead body." He snarled.

"Fine." Darren then took out a toothpick, making Giovanni chuckled.

"A toothpick, what's that UGH!!" Giovanni got cut off when Darren threw his toothpick at his neck. Darren then walks over to Giovanni, gently removes his arm and takes Lihua's hand.

"Don't worry. I'm here to get you out. Wait for me outside, okay?" Darren said gently to Lihua. Lihua nods her head and walks out of the room. Darren puts away his shotgun and folds his arms as he stood in front of Giovanni.

"What…did you…do to me…asshole?" Giovanni struggled to say.

"Oh nothing. Just that after I remove that toothpick from your neck, blood will flow up to your head and you will die immediately. You shouldn't have resisted. Now then…" Darren looks at his watch, then looks back at Giovanni. "I have to go get my payment." He then removes the toothpick off of Giovanni's neck and walks out of the room.

Giovanni then felt blood flowing up to his head. His eyes turned crimson and blood pours out from his mouth. Giovanni coughed heavily until he fell to the ground dead.

* * *

Later, Darren drives his car along the road with Lihua sitting next to him. He then arrives at a Chinese mansion and stops at the entrance. Li Xingke then immediately runs out of the mansion and Lihua gets out from the car. The two ran toward each other and embraced.

"Xingke!" Lihua sobbed on Xingke's shoulder.

"It's okay Lihua, you're safe now." Xingke whispered, rubbing Lihua's back to comfort her. Darren steps out from his car and walks over to Xingke.

Xingke then stood up and hands Darren an envelope. "Here's your money. Thank you so much." Xingke said. Darren opens the envelope and counts his money.

"You gave me too much. The deal was 30,000 dollars." Darren said.

"5,000 dollar bonus for saving the mistress." Xingke replied.

"Rule number 3 of my contract. The payment has to be exact." Darren took 5,000 dollars out from the envelope and hands it to Xingke.

"Fine." Xingke took the extra money from Darren and Darren seals his envelope. He puts his envelope into his jacket and walks back to his car. He got into his car and drives off.

* * *

Later, Darren arrives back at his home which is a small white house located near the coast. Since Darren left the Author Fighters, he went to his old job working as a mercenary, going around doing missions to earn money.

At the kitchen, Darren took out a cereal box from the cupboard and puts an empty bowl on the dining table. He then took out a milk bottle from the refrigerator and places the bottle on the table next to the bowl.

He closes the refrigerator, places the cereal box on the table and sits down. He pours some cereal and milk into the bowl and starts eating his breakfast.

As he eats his cereal, he grabs the remote control and turns on his kitchen television. He then starts flipping through the channels.

"_Hello I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it so you don't-"_

"_There can only be one Boss, and one Snake."_

"_Pikachu has rabies-"_

"_You're the next contestant on The Price Is Right!"_

"_Switzerland is neutral…too neutral. I say they're planning something…"_

"_New, from the inventors of non-alcoholic beer: Non-adhesive tape!"_

"_CEO of GM seen checking phone booths and vending machines for loose change-"_

"_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G SONG!"_

Darren shook his head as he turns off the television. Just then, the phone rang. Darren sighed, stood up, walks over to the phone and answers it.

"Hello?" Darren said.

"Hey DW! How are you?" Mistress asked from the other side.

"It's Darren, Dawn. I'm not an Author Fighter anymore, remember?"

"Don't say that, Darren. Remember what I said?"

"Yes, I know. No matter where I go, I'm still an Author Fighter."

"Anyways, DW, what have you been doing lately? Haven't spoken to each other for a month now."

"Yeah, sorry I haven't been writing to you. Been busy with my new job."

"Listen DW, I know you're still pissed off. But I just want to say that everyone here at HQ misses you. Nukid, Jean, Soul misses you dearly. I miss you too. If you ever want to come back to the Author Fighters, we will always welcome you back."

"I know." Darren groaned.

"And remember, write to us often okay? We're still your friends."

"Yeah, I will. I promise."

"Okay, I hope to see you around. Bye."

"Bye." Darren then hangs up the phone and puts back onto the table. Just as he was about to walk away, the phone rang again. Darren turns back to the phone and answers it. "Hello?"

"Hello, I need a mercenary." A voice said.

"I'm listening."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**DW: Here's chapter 2. Not much action, but at least you now know what's Darren's been doing since he left the Author Fighters. Anyways, in the next chapter, our story will begin.**

**BTW, Darren's car is a Chevrolet Volt. Why? Because I love Chevrolet cars. Heh.**


	3. The Package

_**Chapter 3: The Package**_

Later, Darren enters the bar and walks over to table where there are two men drinking beer. One of them is a dark skinned man with black hair tied to cornrows, black beard and wears a black singlet, black pants and black shoes while the other is a fat pale-skinned bold man who wears a black cap, black jacket, white shirt, blue jeans and white shoes.

"I want you deliver a bag, that's it." The dark-skinned man said as Darren took a seat and sits in front of him.

"Please be specific. How big is the bag?" Darren asked.

"One meter fifty by half meter." The pale-skinned man said.

"Weight."

"50 kilograms and not more."

Darren writes down everything they say on a notepad as the dark-skinned man added, "The destination is 24 Rue de Florence, Nancy. Deliver it to Mister-"

"Stop. Rule number 2 of my contract. No names." Darren said. "Time of pickup?"

"7 o' clock in the morning. At the front door." The dark-skinned man said, taking a sip of his beer.

After Darren finished writing down everything on his notepad, he puts it away and said to the two men, "A package, one meter fifty by fifty, 50 kilos and 250 kilometers. Traveling within the speed limit, one stop for refreshments. Total payment will be 40,000 dollars. Half now, half on the delivery."

"Delivery will be at noon." The pale-skinned man said.

"If no one's there, it is not my responsibility. Once we make a deal, rules and terms of the deal cannot be changed or renegotiated. Do we have a deal?" Darren asked. The two men turn to each other. The pale-skinned man nods his head to the dark-skinned man and the dark-skinned man, took out 40,000 dollars from his pocket and hands it to Darren. Darren took the money and walks off.

* * *

The next day, at the location where the two men told Darren to be at, Darren is waiting inside his car. He looks at his watch. It was 6:56 AM.

Darren then looks up at the rear-view mirror and sees a hummer driving over to his car. The hummer parked behind his car and the pale-skinned man comes out from the car. He walks to the back of the hummer and brought out a huge black golf bag. He walks over to Darren's car, opens the trunk and puts the golf bag into the trunk. He then closes the trunk and walks back to his car and drives off.

Darren then looks back at his watch. When the watch says 7 AM, he grabs the steering wheel and drives off, beginning to make his delivery.

* * *

Many hours later, Darren is now on a remote road that drove through a small forest. The forest was a rugged yet beautiful place, filled with tall trees of all shapes and sizes.

As he drove however, he heard one of his car tires burst. "Dammit." He swore. Darren then stops his car, get out and walks over to the tire that burst. He gives the punctured tire a kick before walking over to the trunk. He opens the trunk, revealing the black golf bag. Then to his shock, the bag starts to shake and rumble on its own. Darren arched his eyebrow in confusion and surprise.

"What the hell?" He whispered. He places his hand on the golf bag and the bag stops shaking.

Darren stares at the bag for a few minutes, then shrugged and takes out the spare tire that is under the golf bag and a jack. He rolls the spare tire over to the punctured tire and starts unscrewing the punctured tire with his jack. After he finished replacing the old tire with the spare tire, he gets back into the car and starts driving again. He narrows his eyes, still wondering how the bag was moving by itself.

_'What the hell could be in that bag?'_ He thought as he continues driving through the forest.

* * *

Later that day, Darren arrives at Auxerre, a town that only has a population of 40,000 people and is located between Paris and Dijon. After arriving at the town, Darren stops by at a fast food restaurant for a break.

After finished eating his burger, he took his cup of coke and walks out of the restaurant. He got into his car and continues driving to his destination.

An hour later, Darren was a few miles away from the town and is now driving through another small forest. After looking around and making sure no one is around, he stops his car and got out with the cup of coke in his hand.

He was too curious to know what was in the bag so he decided to break the rules. He walks over to the trunk and opens it, revealing the black golf bag. He unzips the bag, revealing something he never expected.

Inside the bag was a woman with long black hair, brown eyes, dressed in a black gloves, black sleeveless zipper shirt, black pants and black shoes. She has a marking tape wrapped on her mouth and her wrists are tied with ropes.

Darren widens his eyes and stares at the woman for a few minutes. Then, he took out his machete, making the woman widen her eyes and muffled a scream.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. Stay still." He then gently places the machete on the tape and cuts a hole. Darren then took out a straw and puts it into the cup of coke. "Are you thirsty?" He asked the woman. The woman nods her head and Darren inserts the straw into the hole and the woman starts drinking.

Darren was surprised that the woman finished drinking all of the coke within seconds. Darren then throws away the now empty road onto the road and looks back at the woman. "Wish I could help you, but sorry. I shouldn't be doing this." Darren said. The woman tried to scream but Darren zips back the bag and closes the trunk. He gets back into his car and continues driving.

But after driving for a few minutes, the woman starts thrashing around in the trunk, causing Darren's car to move uneasily.

"WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN BACK THERE?!" Darren yelled angrily, turning to the back. But the woman continues thrashing around and the car continues to move up and down. Darren groans in annoyance as he stops the car and gets out. He walks over to the trunk opens up and unzips the bag.

"What the hell is your problem?" Darren asked. The woman tries to speak but her voice is muffled. Darren then removes the tape and asked again, "What is your problem?"

"I have to pee." The woman said, glaring at Darren.

"Sorry, can't let you do that. You think I'm dumb?"

"Do you want me to do it in your car then?" The woman asked. Darren groans.

"Fine." He said. He then carries the woman out of the car and places her on the road. He then took out a long rope from the trunk and ties a knot and wraps the knot around the woman's neck, of course, making sure he doesn't tie around her neck too tight.

Darren then grabs the rope and looks at his watch. "You got 60 seconds."

"What? That's it?" The woman asked as she got up from the road.

"59…58…57…" Darren starts counting. The woman then quickly turns to the trees and runs into the forest. Darren watches her runs into the forest while grabbing the rope, making sure she doesn't get too far. He sighed. "I had to break the rules, don't I? What a fucking idiot I am."

After a minute has passed, he yelled, "Your time is up!" But the woman didn't come out from the trees. "Don't make me drag you out." He yelled again. But the woman still didn't return. Darren then pulls the rope but to his surprise, the knot was untied and the woman has gotten herself freed!

"SHIT!" He yelled as he tosses the rope away. The woman has gotten away, and even worse, she has escaped into a forest!

"God dammit." He swore as he runs into the forest, beginning his search for the woman.

* * *

The woman breathed heavily as she runs through the forest. She cried in pain as she fell on a huge rock that skimmed her knee. She immediately got up and ran past the trees. She jumps over a small river and continues running, not looking back for a second. She was panicking, not knowing what to do.

She then hides behind a tall conifer and catches her breath. She turns her head around and sees that no one was following her. She let out a sigh of relief.

But suddenly, someone grabbed her by the arm tightly, making her squeal.

"No! Let me go!" The woman cried but Darren quickly covers her mouth with the masking tape.

"I guess it was a big mistake letting you out after all." Darren groaned as he tied his rope around her wrists. "I hope you enjoyed your pee because this will be your only one in this trip." He then carries the woman on his shoulder and walks his way out of the forest. The woman tries to scream but her screams are muffled.

When Darren walks out of the forest however, he sees two policemen investigating his car. The policemen turn their heads and see Darren holding the woman on his shoulder.

"Crap." Darren said as he places the woman on the ground.

The policemen walk over to Darren with their handcuffs while the woman tried to scream. Then, Darren punches the first policeman in the face and kicks the second policeman in the stomach. The first policeman gets up but Darren quickly uppercuts him in the chin. The first policeman backs away and hits his head onto the trunk of Darren's car and falls to the ground unconscious.

The second policeman tries to attack but Darren grabs his wrist and punches his face. He then grabs the second policeman by the collar and tosses him to a nearby tree. The second policeman hits his head hard onto the tree trunk and slumps to the ground unconscious.

Darren then looks back at the woman, who looks at him in fear. "Now you know what happens to people who mess with me?" He said to the woman.

**END OF CHAPTER**

DW64: And that's chapter 3 guys. Stay tune for the next chapter and read and review!

BTW, I know I haven't revealed the woman's name yet, but I'm sure some of you already know who she is, right?


	4. Crow

_**Chapter 4: Crow**_

Later, Darren arrived at a huge beautiful white mansion. It was a very large white mansion with small trees and bushes sat on the grassy front lawn. As Darren parks his car in front of the mansion, a dark-skinned man with black hair, tied to cornrows, a black beard and wears black gloves, black suit, black pants and black shoes walks out of the mansion and walks over to his car. Walking along with him were two Darksides. One of them is a very fat darkside with two long skinny arms, triple chin and his hair done in a mohawk and wearing a tank-shirt black leather pants. His name was Gor.

The other darkside is a count-type darkside. His mouth is changed completely to mandible sickly insect wings and one insect like arm, like all counts who have seen the gate. His name was Cyrus.

Darren steps out from the car as the dark-skinned man said, "You are late."

"Run into a little problem." Darren said as he walks over to the trunk and opens it. He grabs the golf bag, which the woman is back in it, and closes the trunk. "Here's your package, Mister…"

"Ah, yes. Where are my manners? My name is Crow." The dark-skinned man now identified as Crow said. Darren walks over to Crow and his Darksides and hands the golf bag to Gor. Gor takes the bag and walks back into the mansion.

"You didn't open the package, didn't you?" Crow asked.

"Rule number 4 of my contract, never open the package." Darren replied. Crow laughed and claps his hands.

"I like that! Rules. You can't get anything without rules, right?" Crow smiled. "By the way, I haven't ask yet. What is your name?"

"Rule number 2, no names."

Crow smirked as he snaps his fingers. Cyrus then took out an envelope of cash from his suit and hands it to Crow. Crow then hands the envelope over to Darren. "Here's your payment. You don't have to count. It's exact." Crow assured.

Without saying a word, Darren takes the envelope and puts it in his jacket. Crow then sees Gor walking out of the mansion with a metal briefcase in his hand. "By the way, I was wondering, can you do a delivery for me as well?" Crow asked. "That's your job, right? Doing things with no questions asked, right?"

"Why not?" Darren takes out his notepad and his pen while Crow smirked. "What's the wight of your package?"

"A kilo." Crow said, taking the briefcase from Gor.

"Where to?"

"346 Tauren Road, Toulouse to Mister-" Crow stops when Darren holds up his hand. He smiled again. "Oh right. Rule number 2, no names." Crow then hands Darren another envelope of cash. Darren takes the envelope and puts it into his jacket. Crow then gives Darren the briefcase and Darren walks back into the car with it.

Crow smiled as he watches Darren drives off. "I really love this guy." He laughed. He, Gor and Cyrus then turned around and walk back into the mansion.

* * *

Later, Darren arrives back in Auxerre and stops by at a small coffee shop. Darren took a seat by the window and eats his sandwich. He looks out the window and looks at his car which is parked outside of the coffee shop. He wondered what was in the metal briefcase that Crow handed him. But he never wishes to make another mistake like before again.

After finished eating his sandwich, he leaves the coffee shop and walks over to a vending machine. He inserts a few coins into a machine and presses one of the buttons. He then leans down and took out a can of coke out of the machine.

He turns around and walks his way back to the car. But when Darren was a few metres away from his car, his car suddenly exploded!

The explosion sends Darren sprawling to the ground. Passing civilians saw the explosion with shock expressions. Darren then stares at his now damaged car as smoke and flames fumed the air. He narrows his eyes angrily.

Someone is going to pay for this.

* * *

Back at Crow's mansion, three Darksides were laughing and playing cards on a table in the mansion's dining room. Then, they heard the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." One of the darksides said as he stood up and walk over to the doors. He look through the doorhole and widens his eyes in shock as he sees Darren running towards the door. "What the fu-" Darren then kicks down the door and the door falls over on the Darkside.

The other two Darksides stood up from their seats in shock as Darren walks into the dining room, took out his shotgun and shot down one of the Darksides. The other darkside yells as he charges at Darren but Darren jumps up and kicks him to the ground. He then points his shotgun at the Darkside.

"Where's your boss Crow?" He asked. The Darkside just stared at him in horror and backs away.

"I…I…I don't know." The Darkside said.

"Don't make me." Darren said, aiming his shotgun at his head.

"I SWEAR! I DON'T KNOW! He left an hour ago and didn't tell us where he's going!" The Darkside yelled. Darren then kicks him in the head, knocking him unconscious. He then leaves the dining room and walks up the stairs and walks down the corridors.

He stops at the middle of the corridor when he sees Gor coming out of a room and stands in front of him. He turns around and sees Cyrus coming out of another room and stands behind him.

Darren turns back to Gor as he turns his hand into stingers. Gor then swings his stingers at Darren. Darren narrowly dodges the stingers by backing away.

Cyrus tries to punch him from behind but Darren quickly turns around and dodges his fist by ducking down. He uppercuts Cyrus in the chin and turns around and kicks Gor.

Cyrus then took a nearby axe and yells as he swings it at Darren. Darren ducks down and the axe gets stuck on the wall behind him. Cyrus tries to get the axe out but Darren got up and punches him in the face.

Gor swings his stingers at him but Darren rolls over on the ground to dodge them and Gor smashes his stinges onto the wall and the wall cracked.

Darren then grabs Gor by the neck and Gor struggles to breathe. Darren yells as he runs over to an open window and throws Gor down from the window. Gor yells as he plummets through the air and falls to the ground below.

Darren turns around and sees Cyrus running up to him with the axe again but Darren quickly kicks him in the stomach, then wraps his arm around his neck and punches him in the gut several times. He then threw him to a nearby grandfather clock and Cyrus crashes against the clock. Cyrus then lay crumpled on the ground and groans before passing out.

* * *

Darren then enters the mansion's garage and sees a huge sheet covering a car. Darren walks over to the car and removes the sheet, revealing that the car is a silver Audi R8. It may not look as good as the Chevorlet Volt, but it will have to do.

Darren then enters the Audi R8 and grabs the wires from underneath the steering wheel. He connects the wires together and starts up the car.

He began driving and drives out of the mansion and drives away into the forest.

As Darren drives down the remote dirt road through the small forest, he looks up at his rear-view mirror and sees a familiar woman, who still has a tape wrapped on her mouth and ropes tied around her wrists, lying on the backseat.

Darren immediately stops the car and turns to the woman. He removes the tape from her mouth. "What the hell are you doing here?" Darren asked.

"They put in here, dammit!" The woman replied.

Darren groans and slams his fist onto the steering wheel. He looks down at the steering wheel fro a few minutes. Looks like he had no choice but to bring the woman with him.

"Looks like I don't have a choice." Darren muttered. He turns back to the woman and said, "Fine, I'm taking you with me."

He starts driving his car again and drives through the forest.

* * *

Later that night, Darren arrives back at his home. He parks his new car into his garage and steps out of the car. He walks to the back of the car and carries the woman out of the car. He closes the car doors and walks into his home.

After stepping into his home, he walks into the dining room and places the woman onto a chair. He takes out his machete and cuts the ropes that is tied around her wrists.

Darren then takes out a cup of instant noodles from the cupboard and opens it. He pours some hot water into it and then places it into a microwave oven. As he waits for the noodles, he turns back to the woman and walks over to her.

"I'll ask the questions and you answer. Got it?" He asked. The woman nods her head. "What's your name?"

"Tifa Lockhart." The woman, now indentified as Tifa Lockhart, said.

"Tifa? How much shit am I in?"

"Deep shit. And-" Tifa stops when Darren holds up his hand.

"No more questions." Darren then turns back to the oven when he heard the oven bell rang. He opens the oven and takes the cup of noodles out and places it in front of Tifa. Darren then places a fork and spoon onto the table. "Bon appétit."

Tifa watches Darren walks out of the dining room. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"To bed. Can't think straight when I'm tired." Darren said, walking up the stairs.

"Can I sleep here for the night?"

"Be my guest." Darren replied. Tifa then turns back to the noodles, takes the fork and spoon and starts eating it.

* * *

After her dinner, Tifa decided to walk around Darren's house a little. She opens the door to Darren's room to see Darren now sleeping soundly on his bed. Tifa then quietly closes the door and walks down the corridor.

She enters another room. There is a desk, an old bookshelf and a moldy couch. She looks up and sees a box on top of the bookshelf. She walks over to the bookshelf and grabs the box and place it on the ground. She inspects the box and sees several photos in it.

She looks one of the photos and sees that in the picture were all the members of the Author Fighters. In the middle of it all was Darren who smiling while standing between Mistress and Nukid.

She looks at another photo and in the picture was Darren smiling while standing with Nukid, Mistress, TLSoulDude and Jean Kazuhiza.

She then looks at another photo and in the picture was Darren shaking hands with DarkMagicianmon as Dark hands him a medal. She then puts away the photos and sees something else in the box, which was a small box.

She opens the box, revealing a bronze star medal. Tifa smiles a bit at it. She then yawns as she is getting tired as well. She closes the box and puts everything back into the box and places it back on top of the bookshelf. She then lies on the moldy couch and closes her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a hospital, Gor (who barely survives the fall) is now lying on a bed in his ward. His head is now wrapped around with bandages and his right arm and chest was attached with tubes and plugs to a heart monitor, which was blinking incessantly. Then, a man steps into the ward and walks over to the side of Gor's bed. That man was none other than Crow.

"What happened?" Crow asked Gor. "Who did this to you?"

"It's that damn mercenary…He broke the rules." Gor breathed heavily. "And…he took the woman with him."

"I see." Crow frowned. He then took out a cloth and wipes the sweat off of Gor's face. "Can't talk eh?"

"Yeah." Gor sighed. Crow then puts away his cloth into his suit.

"Let's keep it that." Crow then retracts a blade from his arm and stabs Gor's neck. Gor yells in pain for a few seconds before he closes his eyes and his head slumps to the side. The heart monitor replaced its beeping with one long mechanical note. It was a note that, in a hospital, instantly signified death.

Crow then puts away his blade and walks out of the ward while taking out his cellphone. "Drake Darkstar, we got a problem…"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**DW64: That's chapter 4 guys. And yes, Crow is a Darkside. Not surprising, huh? Anyways, stay tune and read and review! Also, if you guys want to know about Crow…**

**Crow**

**Age: unknown  
Appearance: Dark skin and has black hair, tied to cornrows and has a short black beard. He wears ****black gloves, black suit, black pants and black shoes.  
Powers/Abilities: He retracts sharp blades from his arms (Like Baraka from Mortal Kombat and Wolverine from X-Men)  
Voice Actor: Snoop Dogg**

**I also would like to thank Snake Screamer for letting me use his characters Gor and Cyrus!**


	5. Reject

_**Chapter 5: Reject**_

The next day, Darren woke up as the sun rose up. As he got up from his bed, he widens his eyes when he smells something pleasant. Was that pancakes?

He put on his jacket, walks out of the room, walks downstairs and head to the dining room. There, he finds Tifa at the stove with a spatula in her hand.

Tifa turns around and smiles sweetly at Darren. "Oh hey, you're up. Want some pancakes?" She asked.

She then puts down her spatula, grabs the pan, walks over to the table and gently places the pancakes onto the plate. Darren sits down on his seat while Tifa hands him a fork and knife.

"Try it. I hope you like it." Tifa smiled. Darren then took a bite on Tifa's pancake. He nods his head in approval of the food.

"It...tastes pretty good." Darren said.

"Thanks. I'm glad you like it. Want some milk?" Tifa asked.

"Oh sure. I'm sure the milkman came by earlier so you can get a bottle of milk at the door."

"Yes sir!" Tifa said, giving a mock salute. As Darren continues eating his pancakes, Tifa walks over to the door and opens it. She bent over and grabs the bottle of milk. She was about to close the door when suddenly, a figure places her foot in front of the door.

Tifa looks up and sees the figure was none other than MistressOfDawn.

"Hi. Is Darren Watson in?" Mistress asked.

"Mistress? What are you doing here?" Darren asked, walking over to the two girls.

"DW, we need to talk." Mistress said as she walks into the house. She stares at Tifa for a moment. "By the way, who's this lady?"

"Oh um, she's my…" Darren tries to think of something to say when suddenly Tifa spoke up.

"I'm his maid!" Tifa smiled.

"What?!" Darren said in shock.

"Maid?" Mistress said, arching an eyebrow. Darren turns back to Mistress.

"Well…not exactly but…"

"I started working for him a few days ago." Tifa explained, wrapping an arm around Darren. "He's really a nice guy and we're totally fine together." She turns to Darren and whispered into his ear. "Just play along, alright?"

Darren groaned. "Fine." He turns to Mistress and sighed. "Yes, this woman is my maid. She's a good one too. She's a hardworking cleaner and a great cook."

"I…see." Mistress nods her head in approval. "Now Darren, we really need to talk."

"Sure, fine." Darren then turns to Tifa as he gently shoves her arm away. "Tifa, why don't you go upstairs and clean my room."

"Okay." Tifa said. Darren watches Tifa walks up the stairs before turning back to Mistress.

"Alright, let's have a seat." He and Mistress both walk over to the dining table and sit down. "So, what is it about?"

"Recently, the Author Fighters received a report that the Darksides have been kidnapping innocent people all across Europe. We believe the one in charge of this operation is a Darkside named Crow. Heard of him?" Mistress asked.

Darren widens his eyes upon hearing Crow's name. But, he closes his eyes and shook his head. "No, never. Anyways, why are the Darksides doing this?"

"I don't know. But we believe that they might want to turn these innocent people into slaves and force them to work for them. Or they simply want to get their inner evil and create more Darksides. Either way, we have to stop them. And I know you are not a member of our team anymore but, I was wondering, do you want to do your part in helping us with our mission to hunt down Crow?" mistress asked.

Darren sighed and shook his head again. "No."

"Are you sure? This is a good chance to redeem yourself to DarkMagicianmon." Mistress pointed out.

"I said no." Darren said. "I'm sorry but I really don't want to be part of the Author Fighters anymore. Even if I go back, I'll probably not do any 'big' missions at all."

"That's true, but at least you are still one of us. You still do your part to fight the Darksides."

"I'm sorry Mistress, but that's my final decision. No. I'm not going to help."

Mistress looks at Darren with a sad expression. She then sighed sadly and stood up from her seat. "Very well then, as you wish. Sorry to bother you then. But still, this isn't like you. I thought you want to prove yourself that you are a great fighter, but I guess you decided to lose all hope. I'm very sorry for you." Darren didn't bother to say a word as he quietly watches Mistress walks out of the dining room and leaves the house.

Darren sighed sadly and remains silent for a few minutes. He then stood up from his seat and walks out of the dining room.

"Why did you reject her?" A voice asked. Darren looks up and sees Tifa at the stairs, with her arms crossed and leaning against the wall.

"You heard our conservation?" Darren asked.

"And why didn't you tell her about Crow?" Tifa asked, sounding angry.

"Because I don't want to part of them anymore."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Tifa yelled angrily. "I've seen photos of you last night. You were happy when you are with the Author Fighters. You've done great things. And now you want to give up and quit?!"

"Yeah, you're right. I was happy with the Author Fighters before. But my chief always looked down on me, so I quit." Darren shrugged.

"NO!" Tifa yelled back as she walks down the stairs and walks over to him. "You quit because you lost confidence in yourself!"

"WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME ALL OF THIS ALL OF THE SUDDEN!" Darren bellowed, both angrily and upset.

"Because I'm concerned about the people who the Darksides kidnapped."

Darren narrows his eyes and leans over to Tifa. "And why is that your business?"

"It's because-" Tifa got cut off when Darren suddenly snaps his eyes open and covers her mouth. He looks around the house. Everything was quiet. _Too quiet._

The silence is broken when suddenly; a rocket flies over to the kitchen window and explodes, destroying the dining table. Tifa screamed as Darren quickly wraps his arms around her and they both fall to the ground as the dining room ceiling collapses.

As the smoke clears off, Darren looks down at Tifa and asked, "Are you alright?"

"No!" Tifa said.

"Good, lets' go." Darren said as he and Tifa quickly got up.

Meanwhile, outside the house, four men in black suits take out their rifles from their briefcases. "So, Drake Darkstar ordered us to take down that mercenary, sir?" One of the men asked Crow.

"That's right. Take down that son of a bitch." Crow nods his head. The men then aim at the house and start firing their rifles.

Darren and Tifa run down the corridor of the house as the bullets shoot through the walls and windows of the house. "Keep running! Go go go!" Darren yelled.

The two kept running until they arrived at the garage. Tifa screamed as she hides behind the silver Audi R8 as bullets continue spraying around the garage.

Darren quickly pushes down a cupboard, revealing a trap door at the bottom. "This way!" He yelled as he opens the trap door. Below the trap door was water that leads to the ocean.

Tifa runs over to him while dodging the bullets as Darren retrieves his scuba gear. He hands one oxygen mask and an air tank to Tifa.

Meanwhile, outside, Crow opens the trunk of his car, revealing a rocket launcher. He smirked as he grabs the rocket launcher while one of his men hands him a rocket.

Back in the house, Tifa quickly wears her goggles and puts on her oxygen mask while Darren puts on his own scuba gear.

"Let's go!" Darren said as he grabs Tifa by the arm and both jump into the water.

Crow aims his rocket launcher at the house and fires the rocket. The rocket then flies straight into the garage door.

Darren and Tifa barely escape and dive into the water as the garage explodes and flames engulfed throughout the garage. Darren gestures Tifa to follow him and the two swim downwards.

* * *

A few hours later, Darren and Tifa arrived at a harbor. They both swim up to the surface of the water and both take deep breaths as they remove their oxygen masks. Darren and Tifa then got out from the water. Tifa sits on the wooden planks while Darren walks over to a house boat.

"Is that your boat?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Darren said as he walks over to the boat's security system and removes of the wires. He then opens the doors and gestures Tifa to enter the boat with him. Tifa follows him from behind as Darren enters the boat and looks around. The house boat is currently deserted right now so this is a chance for him and Tifa to have some privacy.

"There's gotta be some clean clothes here." Darren said as he enters the bedroom and opens the wardrobe.

"Oh Darren." Tifa said. Darren turns around and widens his eyes in shock upon seeing Tifa. She stripped away her shirt and pants, revealing her white tank top and panties. Darren couldn't help but stare at her in awe.

"Tifa, what are you doing?" Darren asked.

In response, Tifa leaned forward and kissed him. "Oh nothing." She mumbled. "Just a kiss to thank you for saving our asses back there."

Tifa kissed Darren again passionately. Darren soon closes his eyes and finds himself kissing back. Their hands roamed over their bodies as they press their bodies together tightly. They both fall onto the bed and continue kissing each other passionately.

**END OF CHAPTER**

DW64: (Eyes wide) What the hell did I just wrote at the end of this chapter? (Coughs) Anyways, stay tune for the next chapter and read and review!


	6. The Mission

_**Chapter 6: The Mission**_

Later, Darren and Tifa are at the police station. Darren and Tifa both seated themselves in front of the Commissioner's desk.

"So let me get this straight. You two both left together for a walk in the beach." The commissioner, Henry Douglas (From Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood), said to Darren and Tifa.

"We both had a swim." Darren pointed out.

"Where again?"

"Past the point."

"Anyone else swimming at that time?"

"No one, sir." Darren said as he and Tifa shook their heads.

"Did you see anyone else swimming?"

"No. No one."

"So, you took a walk, had a swim on a beach where no one else was swimming, past the point where you can't see or be seen from the beach on either side. Which makes witnesses a little hard to come by." Henry said.

"That's the point of a romantic swim." Tifa smiled as she wraps her arm around Darren.

"Yeah, who wants witnesses?" Darren laughed.

"And then?" Henry asked.

"And then, when we come back, we find our house on fire." Darren shrugged.

"Just like that? On fire?"

"Yup." Tifa nods her head.

"That's right." Darren said. "Just like that."

"I see." Henry said. He took a sip of his coffee before standing up from his seat. "Since your house is fire just like that, why did my men also find bullet shells and holes in your house?"

"Maybe…they had the wrong house." Darren shrugged.

"Mr. Watson, people with this kind of firepower do not make mistakes about who they visit. Who would want you dead?"

"I don't know."

"Any problems with anybody?"

"No, my relationships with other people are fine. I have no one who I hate or no one who hates me." Darren said.

"Any enemies you can think of in the past?"

"No. Not at all."

Just then, Henry's phone rang. Henry answers the phone and asked, "Yes?"

"_Henry, the briefing is about to start." The person from the other side said._

"I'll be there in just a moment." Henry said before putting down the phone. He turns to Darren and Tifa as he stood up from his seat, "Don't you two leave. I'll be back."

After Henry leaves his office, Tifa quickly walks over to Henry's computer and starts typing on the keyboard. "What the hell are you doing?" Darren asked.

"Computers know everything. Do I need to ask?" Tifa said as she hacks into Henry's computer.

"Are you nuts, we're in a freaking police station!" Darren said in shock.

Tifa sighed. "You're always complaining." Thanks to her hacking skills, she passes by the password menu and the computer now shows her a list of criminals who are still wanted by the police.

She quickly types 'Crow' on the search engine and the computer shows her a portrait picture of Crow's face and his profile.

"Bingo." Tifa said triumphantly. She then clicks the print button and prints out Crow's profile. After taking the paper from the printer, she turns off the monitor.

* * *

Henry walks down the crowded corridors of the police station until he reaches his office. He opens the door and finds Tifa, back at her seat and wrapping her arms around Darren's left arm. Tifa and Darren turn their heads to Henry and smile innocently.

Henry smiles back, unaware of what Tifa just did earlier.

* * *

Later, Tifa, Darren and Henry walk down of the police station. "I'm sure you two will be alright from here?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Darren said.

Henry took out some cash from his pocket. "Here, you can take some of my money. Since your house got burn down, you guys need a hotel room."

"No, no. It's okay." Darren shook his head. "We'll manage."

"But without money, it will be hard. It isn't much, but at least you won't go hungry." Henry insisted.

Tifa smiled as she takes the money from Henry. "Thanks." She said. Henry and Darren looks at Tifa as she smiles at the money she has and walks off. Darren and Henry turn to each other. Darren shrugged before he walks off as well and follows Tifa from behind. Henry then walks back into the police station.

Tifa waves her hand and signals a taxi. The taxi stops next to her and Tifa got into it.

"Where are you going?" Darren asked.

"We're going after Crow." Tifa said.

"Good luck." Darren said as he closes the taxi door and walks off.

"What?!" Tifa said in shock as she opens the door and gets out of the taxi. The taxi then drives off. "You're not going after him with me?!" She yelled to Darren.

"Why should I?" Darren said as he continues walking away.

"He blew up your car."

"I can always get a new one."

"He burnt down your house!"

"I can always rebuild."

"He tries to kill you!"

"As far as he knows, he succeeded."

"And your friend Mistress told you that he's been kidnapping innocent people! I wish to stop him but I need your help!"

"Oh yeah? Give me one good reason why I should help you."

Tears start to form in Tifa's eyes. "Because my boyfriend and my father are among those people who he kidnapped."

Darren widens his eyes as he stops walking and turns around. "What did you say?"

"Crow kidnapped my boyfriend and my father." Tifa said, struggling to fight back her tears. "The ship will arrive today. They will make them slaves of Drake Darkstar. And the only one who knows the container number is him. So please, you got to help me. I know you are an Author Fighter. You have done great things."

"Yeah. But nobody cares about what I do." Darren said.

"But this time…I care." Tifa said, staring at Darren with tears in her eyes.

Darren groaned and scratches his head as he looks up. "Jesus, why do you put me in this situation?" It looks like Darren will take the mission after all.

**END OF CHAPTER**

DW64: It looks like Darren will help the Author Fighters take down Crow after all. What will happen next? Stay tune and read and chapter!


	7. Back in the Author Fighters

_**Chapter 7: Back in the Author Fighters**_

_Crow's Office Building_

Crow walks up the stairs which leads him to his office. "Good morning, sir." A businesswoman greeted him at her desk.

"Good morning." Crow replied.

"You got no phone calls this morning."

Crow then opens the door and enters his office. "Hi there." A voice said. Crow turns his head and sees Tifa smiling at him while sitting in front of his desk.

Darren, who was standing behind the door, closes the door and points his shotgun at his head.

"Hey there, did you miss me?" Darren asked.

"Not quite. I'm surprised you made it out alive, mercenary." Crow said calmly.

"Sit." Darren gestures him to his seat as he closes the curtains. Crow obeyed and slowly walks over to his desk as Tifa got up from her seat and opens Crow's cupboard. She searched through the files in the cupboard as Crow sits down on his seat while Darren continues pointing his shotgun at him.

"Put your hands up where I can see them." Darren said to Crow. Crow obeyed and holds both of his hands up.

"So before we get to the heart of the matter, I got a question to ask you. Why did you try to kill me?" Darren asked.

"You lied to me. You open the package. You broke the rules. Your rules. What did you expect me to do? Recommend you for another job?" Crow replied.

Tifa continues searching the files, but she couldn't find any files she was looking for. She turns her head to Crow and asked, "What's the ship number?"

"Mr. Mercenary…" Crow said calmly, ignoring Tifa's question. "We can both agree that I answered your first question politely. So I suggest you can kill me right now…and go fuck yourself."

"Fuck you, Crow. I know you're a Darkside. And I know you have been smuggling innocent people so you can turn them into slaves of Drake Darkstar. So you better tell us what the ship number is…" Darren said as he now aims his shotgun at Crow's forehead. "Or I'll blow your fucking brain out."

"Darren, help me out." Tifa said. Darren walks over to Tifa and hands her his shotgun. Tifa aims the shotgun at Crow while Darren search through the files.

Crow chuckled. "Oh, poor Darren Watson. What did she tell you? We're smuggling people in containers?"

Just then, a voice said from Crow's intercom, _"Mr. Lockhart is here, sir."_

Tifa gasps as Darren stops searching through the files and turn around.

"Well well, Tifa. Your father's here. He'll really get a kick out of this." Crow smirked.

"I thought you said your father's in a container?" Darren asked Tifa in shock.

"Yes! I-I mean no!" Tifa said. "There are 400 people in that container!" Darren tries to walk over to Tifa but she aims the shotgun at him. "Don't come any closer!"

"She's a real heartbreaker, isn't she?" Crow chuckled in amusement.

Tifa narrows her eyes angrily as she turns back to crow and aims the shotgun at his head. "10 seconds, 2 choices. The information on the paper or your brains on the desk!"

"Go ahead. Shoot me." Crow said. "10…9…8…"

"Tifa, please. Give me the gun." Darren said to Tifa. But Tifa ignored him.

"7...6…5…"

"Please. Give me the gun!"

"4…3…2…1…" Crow finished counting. But Tifa didn't shoot and just stares at him in shock. Crow laughs evilly as a muscular man with short black hair and wears a black suit enters the room with two bodyguards.

"Father!" Tifa said to the man. Darren gaped at them. This man is Tifa's father?

"Tifa! What the hell are you doing?!" Mr. Lockhart said angrily.

"Tifa. Come on now. Put the gun down." Darren pleaded Tifa.

"She thinks we're smuggling people in containers." Crow said to Mr. Lockhart.

"I don't know where you get these ideas!" Mr. Lockhart snapped angrily at Tifa.

"Stay away!" Tifa yelled as she aims the shotgun at her father.

"Would you kill your own father?"

"Please…" Tears start to form in Tifa's eyes. "I'm begging you…"

"Tifa, if you are going to kill me, kill me. But if you don't, THEN GET THIS GUN OUT OF MY FACE!" Mr. Lockhart bellowed as his men draw out their guns and aimed at the weaponless Darren.

"No!" Tifa cried.

"I know he's innocent." Mr. Lockhart smiled evilly. "And I know you have a good heart. Always interested in saving innocent people. Well here's your big chance. Drop your gun and you will save one." He chuckles smugly. "Kill him!" He ordered his men.

"No!" Tifa cried as she drops the shotgun to the floor.

"_Crow, the cops are here." _The voice from Crow's intercom said.

"Send them in." Crow said as Mr. Lockhart slaps Tifa's face while his men punches Darren in the gut, knocking him out. Crow walks over to Darren and grabs him by the hair. "Just to let you know. There aren't 400 people in that container. Only 395 made it here alive." He kicks Darren in the stomach and throws him to the floor. Darren shuts his eyes and falls unconscious.

"Darren!" Tifa yelled. She tried to scream his name again, but one of her father's men covered her mouth with his free hand while the other yanked her arm. Just then, Henry Douglas and a few policemen entered the office.

"Commissioner, I'm glad you're here." Crow said to Henry.

"What is this?" Henry said, looking down at the unconscious mercenary.

"This man used my partner's daughter to blackmail us." Crow said.

"Luckily my security got the drop on him." Mr. Lockhart added.

"I would like to press charges on him. Kidnapping, extortion, assasult…"

"Don't worry sir. We'll handle it." Henry said as the policemen carried Darren up by the arms.

"Now, should I call a lawyer?" Crow asked.

"I said we'll handle it."

"Very well. Thanks for everything." Crow smiled. Henry and the policemen then walk out of the office with Darren.

* * *

Darren groans as he slowly opens his eyes. He looks around and finds himself in a cell. Darren then heard someone entering the room. He looks up and sees Henry Douglas walking over to his cell.

"Where am I?" Darren asked.

"The doctor said you will have a headache for a few days and then everything will be back to normal." Henry said.

"Sir, I got to get out of here." Darren said.

"I'm sorry but with the charges they filed on you, you won't be getting out of here for a long, long time."

"Sir, this is an emergency!" Darren yelled.

Henry snorted and said, "I'm sorry sir. Police don't help criminals like you."

Just then, another policeman enters the room and said to Henry, "Commissioner, there's a visitor who wishes to see Darren."

"Bring her in." Henry said. The policeman nods his head and walks out of the room. A familiar woman then enters the room, causing Darren to widen his eyes in shock. It was MistressOfDawn.

"Mistress?" Darren said in shock.

"I'll leave you two some privacy. You got five minutes." Henry said to Mistress.

"Thank you sir." Mistress nods her head as Henry leaves the room. She turns to Darren and narrows her eyes at him.

"Darren, what have you got yourself into?" She asked, folding her arms.

"Mistress, please you got to get me out of here!" Darren begged Mistress.

"And why should I?" Mistress asked. "Because I know where Crow is! He's smuggling people in containers and the shipment arrives today!"

"Why are you telling this?"

"Because they got Tifa. I have to help her! The shipment arrives today and hundreds of people will become slaves of Drake if I don't stop Crow!"

"Why do you care? I thought you're not an Author Fighter anymore. You don't want to work for us anymore." Mistress said, narrowing her eyes.

Darren sighed and lowers his hand in sadness. "Yeah. You're right. But…" He looks back up at Mistress. "I finally realize why I join the Author Fighters in the first place. It's because I want to help people. People like Tifa. Make this world a better place. So please Mistress. Help me get out of here. I want to be part of the team again. Please."

Upon hearing this, Mistress widens her eyes and held her breath and stared at Darren.

"Darren…" She uttered.

"Ma'am." Henry said as he walks over to Mistress. "Your time is up."

Mistress turns to Henry and sighed. "Alright. I guess I'll be on my-" Suddenly, Mistress punches Henry to the ground and Henry falls unconscious. She kneels down and takes Henry's pistol and cell keys. She turns to Darren and smiled. Darren smiled back.

* * *

Darren kicks the doors open while wrapping an arm around Mistress's neck and pinning the pistol next to her head.

The other policemen in the station gasp and aim their pistols at Darren.

"Don't shoot or she gets it." Darren said coldly.

"Please! Do as he says!" Mistress said in fake fear. The other policemen had no choice but lower their pistol while Darren slowly walks down the corridors with Mistress. He then reaches the doors and leaves the police station with Mistress.

* * *

Later, Mistress drives her car down the road with Darren sitting next to her in the front seat. She then arrives at a small harbor and stops her car. She and Darren got out of the car and they both walk into the harbor and walk over to a small boat. Inside the boat was a metal briefcase.

"That's your boat?" Mistress asked Darren.

"It ain't much. But it's good." Darren said as he and Mistress stepped into the boat. Darren opens the briefcase, revealing a two-barrel shotgun. Since his previous shotgun was taken away, he would need a new one. "The shipment arrives tonight. So once we reach the harbor, we'll find the container containing the people."

"What about Crow?" Mistress asked.

"I'll deal with him. Nobody fucks with me and gets away with it." Darren frowned as he puts his shotgun on his back. He sits down and pulls the string to start the engine.

"Now that's the Darren I know." Mistress smiled.

"No, Mistress. It's DW64." Darren, now back to his nickname DW64, said. Mistress smiled as DW64 starts the engine and drives the boat out to the sea.

"DW…" Mistress said. DW64 turned. "It's good to have you back." DW64 smiled at Mistress and nods his head.

**END OF CHAPTER**

DW: DW and Mistress are now on their way to stop the shipment. Can they stop the villains in time? Stay tune and read and review!


	8. The Shipment

_**Chapter 8: The Shipment**_

That night, DW and Mistress arrived at the harbor. The harbor is filled with containers stacked together everywhere. They both got out of the boat and saw a crane carrying a container out from a ship. Below the crane were a group of Darksides waiting for the container to be loaded on their truck.

"There it is." Mistress said, pointing at the container.

"We got to stop them." DW said. Mistress nods her head in agreement and the two entered the harbor and into a maze of containers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tifa is a room, sitting quietly at a table. Two Darksides are standing at the door, making sure she doesn't do anything wrong. Just then, her father comes into the room and places a cup of hot coffee on the table.

"Here you go." Mr. Lockhart smiled at his daughter. But Tifa remained quiet. Mr. Lockhart then sits down next to her. "Listen, you have to understand that I'm doing this is because it's for our future. Once the shipment is made, Drake Darkstar promised us he will pay us a huge sum of money. We'll be rich and we can finally have a great life together."

"What about Cloud?" Tifa asked angrily.

Mr. Lockhart angrily slams his fist on the table. "Forget about him! You can always find another boyfriend instead of that useless delivery boy!"

Tifa turns to her father. "I rather suck my own tits than go with you."

Mr. Lockhart angrily slaps her daughter hard on her cheek. "I'm still your father!" He snarled. He adjusts his suit and yelled to the guards, "GET HER OUT OF HERE!!!"

The Darksides nod their heads and walk over to Tifa as Mr. Lockhart walks out of the room. As he leaves the room, he walks down the stairs with Crow.

"The shipment has arrived, Mr. Lockhart." Crow said.

"Good. I'm sure Drake doesn't forget about our deal, right?" Mr. Lockhart asked.

"Yes. Don't worry, Mr. Lockhart. He will give you money once the delivery is made." As Crow follows Mr. Lockhart from behind, he smirked. _'Too bad you don't know that Drake Darkstar don't make deals.'_

* * *

DW and Mistress both reach the end of the maze and hide behind a container. They poke their heads out and see Crow, Mr. Lockhart, Tifa and two Darksides about to get into their car.

"There they are." DW said.

"HEY!" A voice yelled. DW and Mistress turn their heads and see an armed Darkside. The Darkside holds up his rifle but DW quickly shot him in the forehead with his shotgun.

Unfortunately, Crow and the others stop and turn their heads as they heard the gunshot.

"Give me a minute." Crow said as he walks over to the containers.

Meanwhile, three more Darksides run over to DW and Mistress. Mistress punches one of the Darksides in the face, grabs him by the head and slams his head against the container, knocking him unconscious.

DW jumps up and kicks the second Darkside in the face, then grabs the third Darkside by the arm and twists it, making the Darkside yell. He kicks him in the gut and punches him to the ground.

Just then, Crow arrives at the scene. He jumps in the air and kicks Mistress's face. Mistress backs away while Crow charges at DW in great speed and punches him in the gut. Crow then grabs DW's head and kicks his face with his knee. As DW falls to the ground, Mistress tries to attack Crow from behind, but Crow quickly turns around and punches her to the ground.

Crow snaps his fingers and two Darksides named Ross and Warz land behind DW and two more Darksides named Doc and Krush land behind Mistress.

"Take care of them." Crow said as he leaves the scene. All four Darksides then charge at the two authors.

DW looks up and kicks Warz in the gut. Doc tries to stomp on Mistress. Mistress quickly turned to her side just as his fist collided on the ground. She got up and punches Doc in the face, then jumps up and kicks Krush across his face.

Ross tries to stomp on DW, but DW grabs his leg and twists his feet. Ross yells in pain and he falls to the ground as DW let go of him.

As DW got up, Mistress punches Doc in the gut. As Doc backs away, Krush tries to attack Mistress from behind, but DW quickly kicks him in the chest. Warz then wraps his arms around DW's neck, trying to strangle him, but DW punches his gut with his elbow and stomps his foot. Warz yells in pain as he felt his foot getting crushed and unwraps his arms.

DW then turns around and kicks Warz to the ground. Mistress punches Doc again and Doc falls to the ground unconscious. Krush charges at them but DW and Mistress both jump up and they both kick Krush in the chest, sending Krush against the container. Krush then lay crumpled on the ground.

DW and Mistress both land back on the ground. They quickly climb up to the top of the container, and see Crow walking over to his car.

"Let's go!" He yelled before getting into his car and closes the door. The car then drives out of the harbor with the truck containing the people following them from behind.

As the truck drives pass DW and Mistress, they both quickly jump off the container and landed on top of the truck's trailer.

The truck driver looks at his side window and noticed DW and Mistress on top of trailer. The truck driver then turns the truck to the side, causing DW and Mistress to lose their balance and fall off the trailer and the two are now barely grabbing hold onto the side of the trailer.

DW and Mistress turn their heads and widen their eyes as they see a sign. They let go of the trailer and plummet through the air before they could get hit by the sign. But fortunately, both DW and Mistress landed on a top of a bus that just happen to be below the bridge.

A car stops as four Darksides get out and rush over to the side of the bridge.

"There they are!" One of them yelled as he spotted DW and Mistress.

DW and Mistress stood on top of the bus until the bus arrived at a nearby bus terminal. After the bus arrived at the terminal and stops, DW and Mistress jump off from the bus and land on the floor.

They both turn their heads and see the four Darksides enter the terminal and get ready to fight with them. DW and Mistress then charge at the Darksides and fought with them.

DW grabs one of the Darksides by the arm and kicks his face.

The second Darkside charges at Mistress, but Mistress grabs his arm and tosses him to the ground. The third Darkside tries to kick Mistress but Mistress grabs his leg and tosses him to the bus and the Darkside smashed through the bus window and lay crumpled inside.

DW tosses the first Darkside to the ground, stomps his foot on his chest and twists it, causing him to yell for a few seconds before passing out. The fourth Darkside charges at him and DW punches him in the face, causing to stumble back. Mistress grabs the fourth Darkside by the shoulder and kicks his back with her knee and DW kicks him to the ground.

"Good work." Mistress smiled.

"Hey, it was nothing." DW shrugged. They turned and about to leave the terminal until two familiar people show up. The two people were the same people who requested DW to make the delivery.

"Let me guess. You two are Darksides too, right?" DW asked.

"The name is Magic." The dark-skinned man, now known as Magic, said.

"And Crack." The pale-skinned man, now known as Crack, said. Magic's fingernails then turned into claws while Crack's eyes turn red and his arms turn into metal.

"You take on Magic. I'll take on Crack." Mistress said to DW.

"Got it." DW said and they all got into their fighting stances.

Crack then jumps up into the air and came crashing down towards Mistress, who with werewolf like ability, jumped out of the way.

Meanwhile, Magic swings his claws at DW, who dodges it by ducking down. DW uppercuts Magic and he stumbles back. DW kicks him but Magic blocks his attack with his wrists. Magic then grabs both sides of DW's waist, piercing his claws into him. DW cringes as Magic tosses him to the back. DW rolls on the ground and quickly gets back up.

DW swings his fist at Magic, who barely dodges it. Magic then swings his claws at DW and scratches his face.

"How do you like that, punk?" Magic asked, smirking. DW looks back at Magic, frowning as he adjusts his glasses.

"Fuck you." DW said. He jumps up in the air and kicks Magic's face, sending him stumbling back. Magic growls as he swings his claws at DW, who dodges them by jumping back. DW draws out his shotgun and shot at Magic's claws.

Magic yells in pain as the claws shattered. DW then punches Magic in the face, then kicks him at the side of his stomach, and then uppercuts him to the air, smashing the rooftop before plummeting down.

Magic then widens his eyes and gulped as DW aims his shotgun at him and fires a blast at him. Magic yells as the blast lit him up in flames and smokes. Magic fell to the ground, badly beaten and dead. DW then puts away his shotgun and turns to Mistress, who is wrapping her hand around Crack's throat, who is already badly beaten.

Mistress drops the now badly beaten Crack to the ground and wipes her hands. DW and Mistress turn their heads and see eight more darksides running into the bus terminal.

"Shit. We'll never stop the shipment in time if they keep coming in." DW said.

"I'll handle them. You go after Crow and the shipment." Mistress said, turning her head to DW.

"What?" DW said, turning to Mistress.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Mistress assured. DW nods his head and runs off while Mistress gets into her fighting stance, preparing to fight with the Darksides.

DW runs over to one of the empty buses in the terminal. He took a crowbar and opens the bus door. He then got onto the driver's seat, grabs the wires from underneath the steering wheel and connects them. The engines of the bus then start up and DW closes the door, grabs the steering wheel and drives his way out of the terminal.

**END OF CHAPTER**

DW: Hope you enjoy the action in this chapter. Can DW reach Crow and stop the shipment in time? Stay tune for the second last chapter and read and review!


	9. DW64 VS Crow

_**Chapter 9: DW64 VS Crow**_

_The next day…_

DW64 drives as fast as he could. He is now currently driving through a small forest, hoping to catch up with Crow and the shipment in time.

As he drove, the bus engines suddenly sputtered and went out.

"NO!" DW yelled in horror as he got off the bus. "GOD DAMMIT!" He kicks the front of the bus angrily.

Suddenly, he heard something. He looks up and sees a small airplane flying through the sky and is about to land. An idea came into DW's mind. He runs into the trees and runs after the plane.

Eventually, the plane landed on a small field outside of the forest. DW runs out of the forest and sees the plane's pilot, Lockon Stratos getting out of his plane. DW runs over to Lockon.

"Hi? Can I take a ride on your plane?" DW asked.

"What for?" Lockon asked curiously, removing his helmet.

"Oh nothing. Just do a little sight-seeing."

"Sorry. I don't take tourists." Lockon smiled apologetically.

"Tourists?" DW laughed. "Sorry, but um…" He draws out his gun at Lockon. Lockon's smile dropped. "I'm no tourist."

* * *

The truck containing the slaves is now driving on a road on a hill with Crow, Mr. Lockhart and Tifa following from behind in their car.

Unaware to them, Lockon's plane is flying above them. In the plane, Lockon is piloting while DW puts on his parachute bag. He then took out a pen and paper and wrote down the Author Fighters phone number. He passes the paper to Lockon.

"What's this?" Lockon asked, looking at the paper.

"Call this hotline. Send for help." DW replied. Lockon nods his head. DW then opens the door and looks back at the truck. He jumps out from the door and plummets through the air. He pulls the string from his bag, releasing the parachute.

Meanwhile, Crow is silently sitting in the front seat while Tifa is sitting in the middle of the back side. Her father and a Darkside sat on either side of Tifa, guarding her to ensure she wouldn't try to do anything.

"Sir! What's that?" The driver said. Crow, Tifa and Mr. Lockhart look up and widen their eyes.

"Impossible!" Crow said in shock. Mr. Lockhart looked in awe while Tifa smiled, both couldn't believe what they are seeing.

"Darren!" Tifa cried happily.

DW lands on the top of truck trailer and removes his parachute bag. The parachute then lands on the car's front window, blocking the driver's view. This causes the driver to lose control of the car and everybody in the car tries to hang on while the car drives around frantically.

Crow sneered angrily as he retracts his blades, breaks the window and removes the parachute. He gets out of the car and jumps over to the trailer.

DW turns around and sees Crow climbing up the trailer. When Crow got up the trailer, he narrows his eyes angrily at DW and gets into his fighting stance. DW removes his glasses and puts them away before preparing to fight with Crow.

DW and Crow stared at each other for a few seconds. They then both charge at each other. DW punches Crow hard in the face while Crow slashes DW's face with his blade. They both back away.

DW recovers first. He wipes off the blood from his face, jumps up and kicks Crow hard in the face. Crow recovers and swings his blades at DW. DW dodges them by flipping back.

DW swings his fist at him, but Crow blocks it with his left wrist and stabs his right blade in DW's stomach.

DW yelps in pain and quickly kicks Crow in the stomach, sending him staggering back. Crow looks up and sneers as he charges at DW, jumps up and kicks Dw in the face, sending him skidding across the ground.

Crow runs over to DW and tries to stab him while he's down. DW barely dodges his blade by rolling over to his side and kicks Crow in the stomach.

DW got up and tries to swing his fist at Crow again, but Crow grabs his fist and swings his blade vertically, slicing DW's stomach.

DW yells in pain as Crow grabs him by the neck and lifts him up. Crow sneered as he gets ready to stab DW again. DW looks down at his pocket, draws out his machete and quickly stabs Crow in the chest.

Crow yelled in pain as he lets go of DW and staggers back in pain. DW got up and yells as he charges at Crow again and punches him in the face. He grabs him by the shoulder and continuously punches him in the gut. Blood pours out from Crow's mouth. He then grabs him by the neck and tightens his grip as he removes the machete from his chest. Crow struggles to breathe as his throat gurgles with blood.

"Yippee ki-yay, motherfucker." DW uttered. He then stabs his machete into his throat. Crow gasped and his head slumps to the side. He removes his machete and tosses Crow onto the highway and Crow's body rolled across the road.

DW then puts away his machete, turns around and runs over to the front of the truck. He jumps down and kicks the truck driver in the head. He then grabs the driver's neck with his legs. The truck driver struggles to breathe. DW then tosses the driver out of the truck with his legs and the driver yells before he gets rolled over by his own truck.

DW then gets into the driver's seat, having full control of the truck.

**END OF CHAPTER**

DW: DW has defeated Crow, but the story isn't over yet. Stay tune for the last chapter and read and review!


	10. In The End

_**Chapter 10: In The End**_

Later, DW parked the truck at the edge of the hill. He got out of the truck, put on back his glasses and let out a sigh. Now, he has to wait for DarkMagicianmon and the Author Fighters to come and help him release the slaves.

"Don't move!" A voice yelled. DW turns his head and sees Mr. Lockhart pointing a gun at him. Behind him were the driver and the darkside both holding tifa by the arms.

"No! Leave him alone, father!" Tifa cried.

"Hands on the back of your head!" Mr. Lockhart yelled to DW, ignoring his daughter. DW had no choice but obeyed and places his hands on the back of his head. Mr. Lockhart turns to the driver and the Darkside and said to them, "Take my daughter away. Shoot her if she does anything or if I don't return."

The driver and the Darkside nod their heads and take Tifa away while Mr. Lockhart turns back to DW. "To the water!" He yelled again.

"I'm not in the mood to swim." DW said tensely, glaring at Mr. Lockhart.

"MOVE!" Mr. Lockhart yelled. DW obeyed as he walks into the forest with Mr. Lockhart following him from behind, still pointing his gun at him.

* * *

DW and Mr. Lockhart continue walking through the forest until they arrived at the edge of the hill. DW looks down and sees the raging river below. Nobody can possible survive if they were to fall into a river filled with strong and dangerous currents like this.

"TURN AROUND!!!" Mr. Lockhart yelled. DW turned around and simply glared at him. "So how did a lowlife like you end up with my daughter?"

"Found her in a bag. Is that where you left her?" DW asked.

"Shut up! You got involved with the wrong girl, you dumb shit. The delivery will be made and I'll get the money. My daughter will get over it. If I'm lucky, maybe she'll see the light."

"Yeah, but if she's lucky, maybe you'll get hit by the truck."

"What do you know?" Mr. Lockhart sneered.

"I know she'll never stop being who she is." DW said with a tiny smirk on his face. "And she'll never be your or anything like you."

"She'll come around." Mr. Lockhart said. He points his gun at DW's forehead. "Turn around!"

"I rather see it coming for me." DW said.

"Makes no difference then!" Mr. Lockhart prepares to pull the trigger while DW closes his eyes and let out a sigh of regret. This is it. This could be the end of his life.

Suddenly, there was a gunshot.

DW opens his eyes after a few seconds when he realizes that he wasn't shot. He looks at Mr. Lockhart who has a shocked expression on his face. Mr. Lockhart looks down at his body and sees blood pouring down from the gun wound on his chest. He let out a moan as he closes his eyes and falls to the ground.

DW looks up and sees Tifa holding up a gun. Tears rolled down her cheeks as DW slowly walks over to her and puts her gun away.

"He may be an asshole. But he's still my father." Tifa sobbed. She wraps her arms around DW and cries on his shoulder. DW rubs her back to comfort her.

"DW64." A voice said. DW and Tifa turned and see DarkMagicianmon, Jean Kazuhiza, Mistress and Nukid. Behind them were Dimensiondude and TLSoulDude pointing their guns at the driver and the Darkside's backs, both of them having their hands on the back of their heads. DarkMagicianmon smiled and continued, "I guess I underestimated you after all." He reaches out a hand. "Welcome back to the Author Fighters."

DW stares at DarkMagicianmon for a few seconds. "Thanks." He said. He grabs Dark's hand and shakes it.

"You did a good job, DW. Well done." DarkMagicianmon smiled. Mistress, Jean and Nukid smiled as well, glad that their friend is a member of the team again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lunatic121 and Airnaruto45 opened the back of the truck's trailer, revealing many people wearing tattered clothes in it.

"Whoa." Loony said in awe.

"Alright guys. You are all safe now. Everything's fine. You can come out now." Airnaruto said. The people then slowly walked out of the truck one by one as Loony, Airnaruto and other Author Fighters helped them out. One of the people who came out of the truck was a man with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and wears a sleeveless dark blue shirt, black gloves, black pants and black shoes.

DW and Tifa later arrived at the scene and Tifa widens her eyes when she sees the man. "Cloud?" She said.

Cloud lifts up his head and widens his eyes. Tears rolled down from Tifa's cheeks as she and Cloud both ran over to each other and embraced tightly.

Tifa turned to DW and smiled. "Thank you." She whispered. Cloud looks up at DW and smiled as well, a thank you smile. DW sighed and nods his head before walking over to Mistress. Mistress smiled and the two walked along together on the road.

"I'm sure gonna miss her." DW sighed sadly as he crosses his arms.

"It's okay DW. You will find love one day." Mistress smiled, placing her hands into her pockets.

He chuckled. "Whatever."

**THE END**

_**(Credits)**_

_**Yuri Lowenthal as DW64**_

_**Hayden Panettiere as MistressOfDawn**_

_**Rachel Leigh Cook as Tifa Lockhart**_

_**Snoop Dogg as Crow**_

_**Judd Nelson as Mr. Lockhart**_

_**Busta Rhymes as Magic**_

_**Fat Joe as Crack**_

_**Christian Bale as DarkMagicianmon**_

_**Drake Bell as Jean Kazuhiza**_

_**Vic Mignogna as Nukid**_

_**Joaquin Phoenix as TLSoulDude**_

_**Maile Flanagan as Lunatic121**_

_**Jason Griffith as Dimensiondude**_


End file.
